


Mistletoe and Wine

by Fire_Traveller



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A Kiss Under the Mistletoe, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dancing, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Make the Yuletide Gay, Mulled wine, Other, Our Side Yule prompts 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Traveller/pseuds/Fire_Traveller
Summary: Aziraphale decorates the bookshop for Christmas and afterwards, he and Crowley share some hot mulled wine...until Crowley suggests that they could listen to some more modern Christmas music and actually dance to that...Just some shameless fluff, folks...Written for the 'Mistletoe' prompt.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Aziraphale's Library Festive Fic Recs, Make the Yuletide Gay 2020





	Mistletoe and Wine

Aziraphale looked around himself in satisfaction. The bookshop was finally properly decorated for the festive season, with a huge Christmas tree effectively blocking the way to the bookshelves with the rarest and most precious of his books, with garlands, fairy lights, tinsel and a lot of decorative bits and bobs and knick-knack all throughout the shop. Right in the very centre of the room, a mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling. It had required a little miracle to put that one up. And a few more minor miracles had been required for everything to turn out just precisely the way Aziraphale wanted it to. Now, he stood in the middle of the shop, with a little happy wiggle and a bright smile, sighing and rubbing his hands.

They’d been out before that, him and Crowley, paying a visit to one of the Christmas markets. It had been lovely, with snow finally drifting down from the cloudy skies. They’d stopped for some hot mulled wine and roasted chestnuts and Aziraphale had acquired a rather considerable amount of decorations as well. Decorations he’d put to good use just now. At some point, while he’d been busy decorating, he’d waved his hand towards the old gramophone, causing it to play Tchaikovsky’s _‘Nutcracker Suite’_.

“Are you quite done yet, Angel?”, he heard Crowley’s voice drifting over from the sofa. The demon had actually helped to decorate the shop, but as expected, he’d preferred to simply miracle everything up instead of getting hopelessly tangled in the strings of fairy lights. Thus, Aziraphale had continued decorating on his own and hadn’t quite paid attention to whatever Crowley had been up to in the meantime. “C’mon, come over here, wine’s getting cold…”, he heard him call now. Wine? The angel raised his eyebrows in interest and decided that he was done with the decorations for the day. Instead, he moved to join the demon on the sofa.

Crowley looked up at him with a smirk. “Finally. Thought you’d never be done with all this holiday…festive…whatever-stuff.” “Oh, come on, Crowley, I know you actually like Christmas time and I know that _you_ know that I know that.” The demon frowned for a moment, trying to make sense of Aziraphale’s statement, but then he just shook his head with an amused huff and waited for the angel to sit down.

It still felt somewhat new for both of them to sit on the sofa together, side by side, but it felt just right. And now, after ‘Armageddidn’t’, they were finally free to do this. Free to truly being on their own side, together, in whichever way they wanted. It had taken both of them some time – after all, six millennia of holding back aren’t overcome that easily – but by now, they were happily exploring what it meant for them to be in an actual relationship and to be no longer forced to hide what they felt for each other.

Aziraphale noticed the two mugs with steaming mulled wine on the table. So that was what Crowley had been up to in the meantime. The demon grabbed one of the two mugs and raised it to clink it against Aziraphale’s, who beamed at him happily. For a while, they just sat there and drank their wine, until Crowley began to slump against Aziraphale’s shoulder. The angel smiled softly and wrapped his arm around his companion. The hot mulled wine was beginning to warm them both from within and to make them feel the slightest bit of pleasantly tipsy.

“Angel…nothing against Tchaikovsky, I love the sugar plum fairy, but…what would you say to some…more modern Christmas music?”, Crowley finally asked. “Modern? What do you mean?”, the angel replied with a slight frown. “Well…ng…something…something with a bit more…”, Crowley trailed off, gesturing vaguely. Then, he groaned, annoyed with himself, and simply snapped his fingers towards the gramophone. “Something like that, Angel!” The gramophone began to play _‘Thank God It’s Christmas’_. Aziraphale listened for a moment, his initial frown quickly replaced by an expression of surprise and then by a smile. “Crowley, this is…Isn’t this this Queen band you’re so fond of? You and your car?”

Crowley’s eyebrows rose in pleased surprise and…something close to pride. “Indeed it is…”, he confirmed with a smirk, “There are others, too, though. Classics, really.” The next song was _‘Jingle Bells’_ , followed by _‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’_ and _‘Jingle Bell Rock’_. Aziraphale was listening, quite captivated by it all. His foot began to tap along to the music and, noticing that, Crowley began to grin. “Not that bad, eh, Angel?” “It’s all rather catchy, yes”, Aziraphale agreed.

The next song that came on was _‘Christmas All Over Again’_. With another smile, Crowley stood up. “Well, catchy it is…Would…uh…” Suddenly he felt shy and noticed to his embarrassment that he was blushing. He shook his head in irritation and began the sentence anew, holding out his hand for the angel. “Would you…ngk…’d ya care to…to dance?” Aziraphale looked up at Crowley in surprise, then at his extended hand, then back up at his face. “Oh…but…Crowley, my dear, that’s a lovely idea, but…I don’t know how. All I’ve learned to dance was the gavotte…and you can’t really do a gavotte to this…”

Crowley shrugged. “Well, I can’t do a gavotte anyway…C’mon, just…for the fun of it. Doesn’t need to be anything perfect…I know angels don’t dance…but, ya know, there’s not a lot of fun stuff going on in Hell, so, when given the chance, demons do just that. Dancing. No system or style or anything, just fun. Hopping around. C’mon, Angel…’m sure we can do better than the bunch Downstairs.” Aziraphale smiled at that and, taking Crowley’s hand, he allowed the demon to pull him up to his feet.

It was messy. Messy and chaotic and definitely not good dancing, with a lot of stepping on each other’s toes, but it was fun. A lot of fun, actually, especially when the next song happened to be _‘Rocking Around the Christmas Tree’_ and Crowley began to sing along, somewhat off-key (which Aziraphale found absolutely endearing), and to actually try to dance his way around the tree in the shop. Aziraphale couldn’t stop giggling and tried his best, despite not really knowing the song yet, to hop and sing along as well. They ended up back in each other’s arms, laughing, when the song ended.

To both of their surprise, the next song was a good deal calmer than the ones before – it was _‘Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas’_ , sung by Frank Sinatra. For a moment, angel and demon just stared at each other, but then they both just shrugged, wrapped their arms around each other and simply swayed along to it. They stepped on each other’s toes a few more times, but it didn’t matter. Nor did it matter that there was no style or system to what they were doing. It wasn’t a waltz or anything. It wasn’t anything, really, just…swaying. It didn’t matter. What did matter was that they were both happy and simply enjoying the moment together. Being close to each other. Aziraphale leaned his head against Crowley’s shoulder and sighed happily – and in turn, Crowley leaned his cheek against the angel’s soft curls and sighed as well.

When the song ended, they found themselves quite in the middle of the bookshop. It took Aziraphale a moment to actually raise his head – only to look right into Crowley’s eyes, shining like molten gold in the gentle light of the bookshop. The demon smiled softly, looking back at the angel and feeling that he might as well happily drown in those blue eyes, sparkling with blissful happiness and reminding Crowley of the stars he had created so long ago.

Crowley’s smile turned into a smirk when he noticed where they were. He quirked an eyebrow and glanced upwards, to the mistletoe above them. Aziraphale followed his gaze and chuckled softly. The demon cocked his head. “D’ya know, Angel, there’s actually a tradition concerning the mistletoe and what you’re supposed to do when you stand beneath it…”

Aziraphale just smiled even broader and slightly shook his head. “Crowley, my dear…you know I don’t need any excuse or a mistletoe to kiss you…but you’re right, it’s a nice tradition.” With that, he stood up on his toes and pulled the demon in for a kiss. Crowley froze in surprise, but only for the blink of an eye. Then he sighed happily, melting into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around his angel, pulling him in even closer. They truly didn’t need the mistletoe as an excuse, not anymore. A little miracle would ensure that the hot mulled wine on the table, quite forgotten right now, would stay hot until they’d decide to return to the sofa. Whenever that would be…


End file.
